marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Fisk (Earth-2992)
At one point, Samuel decided to atone for his family's crimes by taking up the mantle of his family's greatest enemy, Daredevil, to fight crime himself. Lacking any real skill and never one to turn his back on "the easy way out," Samuel spent a considerable portion of his family's fortune on an advanced battle suit which makes up for his lack of training and talent. This became a source of friction between Samuel and his wife, Elain, who felt that the dangerous hobby was stealing time that Samuel could have spent with his nine year old son, Sebastian, and that the crime organization that Fisk headed would kill the entire family if Samuel's activities were discovered. Eventually Elaine broke down and left. Convinced that his wife loved him primarily for his money, Fisk was confident she would return. The New York City of Fisk's age was a considerably more ordered society, and patrolling Sentinels tended to keep the peace under most circumstances. Samuel took advantage of one of his many uneventful nights on patrol by tracking down his wife, whom he found in the arms of another man. Samuel did not confront to pair, and instead took out his aggression on a patrolling Sentinel. Later, with his hand nearly broken from repeatedly punching the metal Sentinel, Samuel visited one of the underworld's many "bars with no names" and confided in the bartender about the affair. When the bartender suggested that he simply kill his wife, Fisk became indignant, and said that they would handle the situation like civilized people. Fisk's solution was to have Elaine's lover kidnapped, bound, and brought to Fisk Tower, where Samuel placed a gun to the man's temple and pulled the trigger. | Powers = | Abilities = Hand-To-Hand Combat (Advanced): Fisk is skilled in Hand-To-Hand Combat, despite only possessing amateur training. He uses a brutal fighting style that allows him to take full advantage of the strength, speed and agility of his armor. He also knows the basics of boxing. High Intelligence: Samuel is a brilliant crime lord and businessman. | Strength = Outside of his suit Samuel Fisk has the strength of an ordinary human being his age who performs little regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Fisk uses a custom suit of full-body armor, which increases his strength, agility, and durability. By Fisk's own admission the suit does most of the moving for him: his muscles suggest a motion, then the suit takes over and follows through. The suit has compartments built into the thighs, which Fisk uses to conceal a variation on Daredevil's Billy Club, and two pistols. The suit is equipped with surveillance and targeting systems, which identify targets and threats for Fisk, and even aim his pistols for him. Small rockets are built into the suit's waist and boots, which allow Fisk to gain altitude on his jumps. The suit is also bulletproof. | Transportation = * Samuel has modified his car with several high-tech systems, including a series of robotic arms which can quickly dress Fisk in his armor, and a launcher used to propel Fisk up to rooftops from street level. Fisk uses a common police scanner in his car to monitor crime across the city. | Weapons = * Fisk conceals within his suit a technological baton similar to Daredevil's billy club (though he is horribly unskilled with the weapon). * Fisk also uses his suit to conceal two pistols, which he uses the suit's system to aim. As Daredevil, Fisk has been known to use solid-sedative bullets, which dissolve upon hitting the bloodstream. They are described as "painful, but non-lethal." | Notes = * Samuel Fisk should not be confused with Eric Nelson, who was also the Daredevil of his world in the year 2099. | Trivia = | Links = * The Daredevil (Marvel Knights 2099) entry on Marvel.com's universe wiki. }} Category:Armor Users Category:Fisk Family Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Shooting